When the Night Comes
by Aoharu
Summary: This was written for my super cool friend, Lily. RinxLen Lemon. M for later chapters. Rin can't sleep, but her brother can. What's up with that? There are also allures/references to three songs (so far). Twincest. Lemon. Hetero. M.


Vocaloid Rin/Len Lemon FanFic

Part One:

- Soft breathing echoed through the house. In the middle of the night, a young girl of the age of 14, woke up after vague hours of sleeping, to the breathing of people sleeping and dead silence.

- Her soft, shoulder length hair that was born a light blonde color, looked like a fuzzy edged halo around her head. The hair halo made her especially peaceful looking, as he blue eyes stared and scanned the ceiling. As she did so, her mind, deep in thought, raced through hundreds of questions. It was times like these, that was horribly interfering with her daily life, yet was so precious. Filled with imaginative thought, she was seeking answers that she could understand and only she would want. No one else can tell her what was wrong or what was right, what she wanted deep within her heart, her mind. If she searched hard enough, maybe, just maybe... she could figure it all out.  
Her room, where she spent her mundane days, doing homework at the minute, reading the latest sports manga, sneaking food up to her room after dinner while her parents discussed vehemently finances, sleeping after she passed out from exhaustion, etc.

- The room of hers, was filled with material objects of various sizes, colors, and styles. A bookshelf of dark oak, shabbily made, from a friend family. It was sadly a little crooked and wobbly that Rin often thought it would just collapse. The bookshelf, while was worn down yet strong, was in fact, very contrasting to the almost brand new manga she had bought two months back that consist of either manga about sports, vampires or Chinese manhua. Those manga/manhua were her babies, dammit, and they were kept in meticulous order. She looked over the foot of her bed, where her dresser stands. On top of it, she would have a small TV, if her parents would let her ever have one. It didn't even have to get many channels or have lots of functions or even be very pretty, she would really just want to watch something when she was bored, or maybe to even keep up with most popular shows, so she would have something to talk about with her friends (if you could call them that).

- Some objects were thin, some bulky, but no matter how many objects she had, or how clattered her room got, it always felt vastly empty to her. She missed her twin very much. She missed Len sleeping beside her, like what they did when they were five. Breaths that were gentle and warm that traveled down her back. She remembered from all the times that they had slept together because of his fear of thunder, that he tended to sleep with his mouth open, ever since they were five he had been that way. Rin didn't know why; it baffled her. Len, her identical twin, was just down the hall in his room, probably getting a deep, full night of sleep. They were identical physically, excluding their biological sex. Rin was born as a female, and Len was born as a male. Both born with blonde hair, shoulder length, and blue eyes that looked like water of a lake, shining on a beautiful, sunny day of spring.

- Maybe a few more minutes of trying to sleep, Rin realized it wasn't working. Damn. Frustration webbed at the edges of her mind as she realized that since it was late fall, she wasn't going to get much sleep until the beginnings of March. The Kagamine family's house tended to be slightly chilly during the late fall and the entire winter. It wasn't much, but it made Rin uneasy and that was enough to keep her awake at night. Most nights were spent in naught, as she pined for sleep and it never came. Sometimes, she almost cried. Almost. She decided that she would figure out something, someday.

- Maybe she should see if her twin, Len, was sleeping peacefully... Maybe if Rin saw that he was getting a full, deep sleep at like 2 in the morning, she could sleep peacefully, or at least get some... If that didn't work, maybe sneak to watch some TV... TV would probably help her to pass out. Why was she the one to have trouble sleeping?


End file.
